The maximum amount of thread that can be stored on the bobbin for a lock stitch sewing machine, be it used for sewing or embroidery, is extremely limited due to its geometric conditions. The amount of thread that can be stored within the lower bobbin covers only a fraction of what is available to the upper needle. Therefore, the lower bobbin is in constant need of refilling. The present invention addresses this problem.